


fireflies; lucciole

by pearlselegancies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "I cut my hair." Hazel announced as she stared at the computer screen, Reyna and Nico's smiling faces turning to confused ones. "Wait really?" Nico asked, a hint of concern in his voice.- or hazel cuts her hair, gets her heart broken, and realizes that she is not ok.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 39





	fireflies; lucciole

"I cut my hair." Hazel announced as she stared at the computer screen, Reyna and Nico's smiling faces turning to confused ones. "Wait really?" Nico asked, a hint of concern in his voice. 

Hazel nodded timidly, before continuing. "I don't know why. Maybe this whole quarantine thing is getting to me but I uh, I cut it really short. And I like it. It's freeing almost." Reyna smiled again, before responding. "I'm glad that you like it. You ok though? With Frank and-"

Hazel nodded abruptly. She didn't want to think about Frank, or their breakup, or the suicide mission he was on currently. "I'm fine. We're still friends. Besides he's turning 17 anyways. I'm only 14. It wasn't the  _ healthiest _ relationship in terms of age difference." 

Nico snorted in response, his hair falling into his face as he shifted in his bed. Hazel could see the light grey of his walls, and the various Broadway playbills he had hung up on his wall, along with a couple of Fall Out Boy posters, and next to him, the medium brown colored stuffed bear that Will had won for him at a fair in New Jersey. 

Her brother looked happy, Hazel realized. Hazel had never seen Nico so  _ happy _ before. Her brother had been depressed for years, and now, he was genuinely happy. It made Hazel's heart break, as she realized, that since coming back to life, she had never been happy. 

She'd gone from being terrified of everyone and everything, to being centurion and having to be a role model, to… whatever the hell she was now. A teenage girl going through an emotional breakdown? A girl who had no idea what she wanted from life? 

A girl who had cheated death, but still lost in the end. 

Hazel looked at the computer screen again. She saw the concerned faces that Reyna and Nico wore. "Guys?" She said quietly, her heart pounding in her chest. "I'm not happy. I haven't been for a really long time. Help?" She sobbed on the last syllable, and Reyna immediately began to comfort her. 

"You'll be ok Hazel. I promise you will be ok." Nico joined in after a long moment of silence, gently singing a song in Italian that Hazel faintly recognized as the song he often sang in order to get her to sleep. 

_ ' Lucciola lucciola, gialla gialla _

_ metti la briglia alla cavalla _

_ che la vuole il figlio del re _

_ lucciola lucciola vieni con me. ' _

It was a song about fireflies, Nico had explained to her the first night he sang it. And as she cried to the sound of her brother and close friend's voices, Hazel felt as if maybe, just maybe things would be ok. 

  
  



End file.
